A wide variety of electrically-powered appliances are known to draw electrical current, using electrical power, even when “switched off,” meaning that the appliance is placed in a relatively inactive and unused state by the user, usually by pushing a “power” button or switching a power switch to an “off” position. (These buttons are often labeled with the symbol: , or a similar symbol.) The power consumed by appliances that are “switched off,” known as power “leakage,” is a matter of growing public concern because the associated unnecessary use of power is tremendously wasteful of economic resources, especially in the aggregate, and contributes to the creation of atmospheric pollution associated with the production of the wasted power at plants that expel pollution, including greenhouse gasses. See generally California Energy Commission, report available at http://www.consumerenergycenter.org/homeandwork/homes/inside/appliances/small.html; see also http://www.energyrating.gov.au/library/pubs/cop5-leaking.pdf.
The problem of leakage has been address through “Smart Switches” built into, or retrofitted to, individual appliances, such that an appliance draws little or no current upon pressing a power button, or flipping a power switch. See generally http://www.energyrating.gov.au/library/pubs/cop5-leaking.pdf. Similarly, one may simply unplug an appliance, or switch off a “hard switch” which totally breaks an electric circuit, preventing further leakage. Another technology addresses the problem of leakage by enabling the electrical utility company to control outlets at each and all homes of the individual consumer, to reduce their “draw” at critical times of power shortage. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,695, “System, Apparatus and Method for Energy Distribution Monitoring and Control and Information Transmission.” Yet another technology addresses leakage through a “smart” power strip, with one or more outlets designated as “control,” “master” or “hot,” which is constantly powered, but also monitored for current usage, and other “slave” outlets on the strip that are switched off when an appliance attached to the “control” outlet is “turned off.” That technology is intended for systems, such as a computer, computer screen, computer-associated printer, etc., where the consumer may wish for all associated devices to be switched off at once, when the computer, for example, is switched off.